Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information. Conventional paper maps including static images of geographic features such as buildings, venues, or points of interest from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices, and navigation has been enhanced through the use of graphical user interfaces.
While paper maps are necessarily limited by either the level of detail that can be provided in an adequate scale, or by the size of a region that can be depicted while maintaining sufficient detail, digital maps have much greater capacity for scope and detail. Digital maps may encompass all areas of the globe, with potentially differing degrees of detail available based on the density of objects or points of interest within the region depicted. A digital map may include all of Earth, but considering the size of populated land mass, the level of detail available at a ground level may be limited due to memory or processing restrictions. Further, a digital map may have a maximum level of zoom established based on the level of detail in the map and the size of objects depicted within the map.